


Stepkid

by madame_meretrix (laisserais)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisserais/pseuds/madame_meretrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><b>Stepkid</b></i><br/>So <span></span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a> round 4 is happening, and it reminded me that i never claimed a prompt fill from round 3.<br/><b>Stepkid</b><br/><b>Pairing</b>: JDM/JA<br/><b>Words</b>: 3300<br/><b>Rating</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Warning</b>: power imbalance/age difference/daddykink. Also, Jeff is not a nice man.<br/><b>Original Prompt</b>: <i>AU - Jeff is dating a woman with a son in college - Jensen. Jeff meets Jensen when Jen is home for one of his breaks and Jeff becomes obsessed with him and has to have him. I'm fine with dub-con or non-con/Jeff getting rough, daddy!kink etc. Super bonus points if it's Jen's first time with a man.</i><br/><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepkid

* * *

  


  
**Stepkid**   


Jeff tells himself that his interest is paternal. A mentoring thing, at the outside. What he wants is to watch Jensen succeed, to grab life by the shirt and shake it. He wants to help the kid in any way he can.

That’s what he tells himself most of the time. When he’s got Jensen’s mother up on all fours, pounding her from behind and he closes his eyes, imagines it’s Jensen’s body underneath him, the lies get harder to tell.

Between Thanksgiving and Christmas Jeff gets busy. He takes on new clients, signs up for a pottery class with Donna at the community center, because what the hell. When she laughs at the lopsided bowl Jeff makes and says, “You should give that to Jensen for Christmas,” Jeff’s smile only falters a little.

He’s a dirty old man; Donna doesn’t notice, just decorates the house with red and green bows, hums annoying Christmas songs and says things like, “Maybe when Jensen comes home you can show him how to change the oil in his car.”

They’re both waiting for Jensen to come home and it feels like the house is holding its breath.

He’d only met Jensen a couple of times before, just before he left for school and over Thanksgiving break, but it feels like he can’t remember a time before he wanted Jensen so bad it made him ache, and now it’s filling up his head, every minute ticking down until he’s there again. If he’s honest, he’d admit that Jensen is the reason he’d stuck around, the reason he said yes when Donna asked him, after only a few months, to move in.

When he shows up, the day before Christmas, he brings a guest. “Mom, Jeff, meet Danni, my girlfriend,” Jensen says, with a proud blush.

Danni is beautiful, effortless and shiny. She shakes their hands and compliments the house. Jeff fades into the background.

Jensen looks good, he fills out more each time he’s away. Now he’s radiating happiness, catching Jeff’s eye and holding it just a little too long.

Jeff smiles at him, slaps him on the back. They go in to eat dinner.

  
At the table Jeff watches the way Jensen’s eyes catch the light when he laughs, and it makes Jeff want things he shouldn’t. Bend him over, split him open, make his eyes shiny with need. He’s hard, shifting in his seat. Donna squeezes his hand with a smile.

All through the meal they’re polite; the chatter never wanes. Plenty to talk about with an intruder, someone who knows Jensen as he is now, but not how he used to be. Jeff stays out of it when Donna makes Jensen blush, telling Danni stories about Jensen’s first crush, first touchdown, first time away from home.

Danni’s stories make Jensen blush, too, and Jeff wonders if he imagines it when Jensen looks over, uncomfortable and questioning. It looks to Jeff like he’s looking for approval. More times than not, when he glances over, Jensen’s watching him, stiff with tension.

Jeff raises an eyebrow, grins with no teeth, but he nods just a little and Jensen relaxes. After that, when Jensen’s eyes linger, Jeff stares right back.

Afterwards, it’s late and they shuffle off to bed. Jeff goes down to the basement, where since Jensen’s left, he’s installed a recliner and a television. Donna jokingly calls it his man cave, and Jeff lets her. It’s where he goes to be alone. Jensen’s weight bench is still down there, along with a pull up bar, bolted to the beams supporting the main floor. The weight bench is pushed to the side now, but when Jensen lived here he spent hours on it. Jeff’s chair is angled so he can see it without turning away from the TV.

He nurses a scotch, pulls an ashtray and lighter from the table next to him. He smokes in silence, in the dark. Above him the floor creaks and settles as they finish cleaning up, finish up their good nights. Donna gave Danni Jensen’s bedroom and made up the couch for him, brooking no arguments. No extramarital sex under her roof, is the gist.

The house is quiet. Jeff stubs out his third cigarette and opens the drawer at his side again, shifting around until he finds a bottle of lotion. He unzips and gets his cock out, stroking it idly, going over the night again. He’s in no rush, nowhere close to urgent yet; this is part of his routine. He replays the look Jensen gave him, the way he searched Jeff’s face for something.

The door creaks, and then footsteps are clonking down the stairs, too heavy to be Donna’s. Jeff tucks his dick away and lights another cigarette.

Jensen heads over to the weight bench, pulling it away from the wall but not out of Jeff’s line of sight. He lays back on it, stretching. He’s in boxers and a sleeveless undershirt, no shoes. Jeff holds his breath.

If he’s quiet, he might still be able to jack off, he thinks, with the object of his previous contemplations right there, in living flesh. Then he shifts, and the leather under his ass squeaks. Jensen looks over. “Jeff, hey.”

“Couldn’t sleep, kiddo?”

Jensen shrugs, sits up and fiddles with one of the discs at the end of the bar.

“Danni’s nice,” Jeff says, because he figures that’s what Jensen wants to hear.

“You really think so?” Jensen asks, and leans over, squinting in the direction of Jeff’s voice. There’s only the light above the stairs, and even though he can see Jensen perfectly, Jensen can’t see him at all. He thinks about unzipping his fly again.

Jensen’s voice sounds so young, so in need of reassurance. It goes straight to Jeff’s balls. “Sure,” he says. “Don’t go knocking her up or anything, but she’s nice.”

Jeff exhales smoke into the silence. Jensen’s fidgeting with his weights, face troubled.

“Why’d you bring her here?”

Jensen peers into the shadow Jeff knows he’s hiding in. “I--” He shrugs. “I dunno.”

All night Jensen had been staring at him, looking over with a question in his eyes. Jeff thinks now, looking at the way Jensen’s curled into himself, that he might have the answer to it. He gets up, stubbing his cigarette out, and stalks into the light. “Is she what you want, Jensen?” he asks, stopping less than a foot away from the weight bench. “Is that what you’re looking for?”

The air is electric. Jeff feels the way it courses between them in the silence. One wrong move and it’ll all spark up.

Jensen drops his hands into his lap, head bowed. Jeff could curl his hands into Jensen’s hair if he wanted to. “I don’t...what do you mean?” He looks up, huge eyes and lush mouth. Jeff’s going to have that mouth wrapped around his cock soon.

He takes a step forward, runs a hand over his dick, still hard. “Saw you watching me tonight, Jen,” he says. “Teasing me. You think you bring a girl home, I’m not going to notice what you want from me?”

Jensen shakes his head no, mouth poised to form words, but Jeff cuts him off, stepping closer until Jensen’s face is inches from his dick. He reaches out, runs a hand up Jensen’s cheek, into his hair, and when Jensen attempts to get away, Jeff tightens his grip until Jensen gasps. “I know what you want, boy,” Jeff growls. “Know what you been too scared to ask for.” And for a moment, Jensen’s staring at him, denial and anger all there on the surface. Jeff loosens his fingers, turning the restraint into a caress, and then all the struggle is gone. Jensen inhales sharply and Jeff smiles. Unzips and takes his cock out and Jensen’s eyes go round; he struggles again, just a little, but Jeff rubs the head against Jensen’s lips and he opens up. A natural, just like Jeff knew he would be.

“Yeah,” Jeff says, “Fuck yeah, take it. Suck my dick, boy. Swallow it down like you need it. Like you want to.”

Jensen moans around his cock. Jeff bucks up into it, pushes further until Jensen gags and Jeff watches as Jensen tears up, starts to drool. He pulls on Jensen’s hair, hissing, “Teeth.” Jensen’s eyes flick up, contrite. “S’alright, just be careful,” Jeff says and then leans back, letting his hips snap, guiding Jensen’s mouth how he wants it. Fuck, though, it’s better than he even imagined.

Almost too good, because his balls are drawing up and Jensen’s riding his dick and almost deep throating him. Jeff slows it down with a grunt. Something feels off about this. He pulls out and swears. Jensen’s mouth is swollen and he’s got to wipe the tears out of the corner of his eyes. He looks confused, and like he wants to chase after Jeff‘s dick as he pulls away.

“You like sucking cock?” Jeff asks. “You get on your knees and beg for dick, Jen? Tell me how many men you’ve sucked off.” He can’t keep the jealousy out of his voice, but he doesn’t care. Jensen is his, goddammit.

“What?” Jensen’s panting. “None. I never...only you, Jeff. I swear.”

Jeff eyes him, assessing. Jensen wipes at his mouth withthe back of his hand. His cock is hard, poking through the fly of his boxers.

He pulls Jensen to his feet and cups his dick as he says, “Only me, huh? I’m the first?” Jeff doesn’t believe him.

Jensen shudders against him, grabbing onto Jeff’s shoulders for support. Jeff doesn’t let go. “The only. Jeff, please.” His voice is a breathy whisper.

“Please, what?”

Jensen’s fingers claw at Jeff’s shoulders and he digs his face into Jeff’s neck. Jeff can feel Jensen’s chest expand and contract against his own, can feel his rabbiting heart. “Please,” he says again, leaking into Jeff’s hand.

“Want me to take care of tHis, sweetheart?” He tightens his grasp on Jensen’s cock and Jensen’s moan is answer enough.

Jeff makes a quick decision, turning Jensen around and moving him until he’s right under the pull-up bar. He takes Jensen’s hands and puts them up until Jensen gets the idea and grabs onto the bar. “Stay there,” he whispers into Jensen’s ear.

He gets the lotion from beside his chair and turns around, has to wrap his hand around his dick and squeeze when he sees the picture Jensen makes, hanging from the bar, on his toes, cock poking through his underwear and face a mess of want. This is his, he thinks. All of it, for him. He walks over more slowly, catching Jensen’s eyes and keeping them as he leans in, a kiss to his throat and then a bite. He runs his beard up, feeling the way Jensen shivers. He bites Jensen’s earlobe before he says, “Tell me what you want, Jen.” Jensen’s head falls back, his hips thrusting up, seeking contact with Jeff as he moans.

“Ah ah, sweetheart, gotta tell me.” He runs his hands up under Jensen’s undershirt, feeling taut muscle ripple there, sweat pooling at Jensen’s lower back. He lets his hands go lower, pushing at Jensen’s underwear. “You’re big enough to want it, you’re big enough to say it.” He trails a finger down Jensen’s crack, then back up. Jensen’s smooth all over, young and lean and his hair is like peach fuzz, downy soft. Jeff’s going to eat him alive.

“Pl--” he starts, and then swallows. “Please. I don’t.” He’s flushed and sweating, and when Jeff dips his finger, runs it around his hole, Jensen cusses.

Jeff takes a step back, watching Jensen’s face as he strokes his own dick. “You don’t? Don’t want this? Don’t want me to fuck you?”

Jensen shakes his head, eyes on the floor, but he hasn’t moved from where Jeff put him. Jeff walks around behind him, taking up the lotion and coating two fingers. Jensen’s underwear is barely hanging onto his hips now, and with an easy motion they’re on the floor. Jensen gasps, struggling to hold still. Jeff taps his feet apart until he’s standing on tiptoe to reach the bar. Jeff leans in again, scraping his teeth against the back of Jensen’s neck. “Don’t want to admit you need it, baby? Can’t say that you want to feel my dick in your ass? Because that’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck your hole. I’m going to come in your ass and you’re going to love it. You’re going to beg me to let you come, aren’t you?”

He plunges his lotion-slicked fingers into Jensen’s ass, both of them, with no further warning. When Jensen wails, Jeff reaches around and covers Jensen’s mouth. He moves his fingers in deeper, up to the second knuckle, and Jensen’s just as hot, just as tight as he’d been in all of Jeff’s filthy fantasies. Jensen’s sobbing into his hand, but he’s also rocking back, taking Jeff’s fingers inside. He’s spreading his legs further apart, up on his toes. “Little cockslut, aren’t you?” He murmurs. Jensen only sobs again. “No way I’m the first cock you’ve had in your mouth, but maybe I’ll be the first one to plow your ass.”

Jeff rubs his dick against Jensen’s hip as he fucks him on his fingers, keeping Jensen tight to his chest as he murmurs soothing noises into Jensen’s skin. “Yeah, you’ve thought about my dick, haven’t you? Been waiting for the chance to fuck yourself on it. Been practicing, late at night, all alone, fingering your hole, imagining that it’s me, spearing you open, fucking you blind.”

Jensen makes choked noises that sound a lot like denial, but he’s loosening up, letting him in and rocking back harder when Jeff twists his fingers, changes the angle. Jensen turns his head away from Jeff’s hand, opening his mouth and taking Jeff’s fingers in. He licks and sucks at Jeff’s fingers in counterpoint and Jeff’s fucking him at both ends. Jeff’s gonna lose it if he doesn’t get his cock buried inside the kid right fucking now.

He pulls away, pulls his hands away and Jensen shudders. He looks so pretty, strung out and strung up and completely open, waiting for whatever Jeff wants to do to him. Jeff slicks his cock with lotion and pushes it against Jensen’s hole. “Tell me you don’t want it,” he says tightly. “Tell me not to fuck you.”

Jensen’s head is lolling back and he’s sweating. Jeff growls, barely on the edge of control. Finally, though, in a tiny voice, Jensen says, “Daddy, please.”

And that’s it. He’s pushing in, god so fucking hot. So tight, and he’s pulling Jensen’s hips back and he lets go, fucking in deeper on every thrust and Jensen’s moaning, he’s begging, “Please,” over and over and Jeff’s balls-deep inside him, uncareful, not gentle at all. He bites at the back of Jensen’s neck, at his shoulders, and his soothing words become grunts, raw and animalistic and all Jeff can see is Jensen, all he can feel is the hot need and tight, so tight for him, so fucking good. Jensen's virgin hole clutching at him. “Jesus Christ, Jen. So fucking-- Gotta--”

“Jeff, please, God, please touch me, I need--”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I got you. I got you.” And Jeff does, he’s wrapping himself around Jensen, pulling him tighter, until he can work Jensen’s cock, stripping it fast as he fucks him harder. Jeff bends his knees, pulling Jensen onto his cock as much as he’S fucking into him, pounding his ass. “Want to feel you come on my dick. Come on, I need you to come for me, Jen.”

And Jeff’s controlling the rhythm, he knows that Jensen doesn’t stand a chance in hell of getting any kind of purchase, of doing anything but just taking Jeff’s cock and it’s fucking perfect, it’s fucking beautiful and Jensen’s head is thrown back against Jeff’s shoulder and he’s hanging on, just like he was told. “Good boy,” Jeff says. “Such a good boy for me, Jen. Come on now.”

Jensen’s nodding, his eyes are closed and Jeff can feel it, can feel the orgasm work itself through Jensen’s muscles before he even starts to warn him. “Jeff, I’m gonna--”

“That’s it, yeah, fucking come on my dick.” And Jensen’s clenching him tight, writhing against him, totally helpless, and thick spurts of come splatter Jeff’s hand, Jensen’s chest as he wails again, pinned on Jeff’s dick and Jeff is pistoning faster, fucking him all the way through the orgasm and beyond until he’s coming too, filling Jensen up with his come and moaning into his skin, muffling it with a bite to his shoulder blade as the orgasm spirals up from deep in his balls, seizing his muscles. He’s a python wrapped around Jensen, inside him and all over him until finally his vision clears and he lets go.

A long breath to steady himself, and he pulls his softening dick out of Jensen’s ass. Jensen hisses, and then, trembling from over-exertion, he moans, letting go of the pull-up bar. Jeff turns him, careful, and tilts his head up. He smiles and before Jensen can say anything, he kisses him. Jensen’s mouth is still swollen from the blowjob, and his mouth mostly just stays open, but that’s fine. He lets Jeff fuck him with his tongue. Jeff pulls back with a gentle bite to his lip. “Fuck, kid,” he says and Jensen looks up at him, stunned.

“Yeah,” says Jensen, and lets out a shaky laugh.

Jeff rights his clothes, zipping up and hands Jensen his underwear. Jensen’s moving slowly as he puts it back on.

“I uh,” Jeff stalls out, no idea what to do next. He makes a motion toward the stairs. “Should probably.”

Jensen’s face seems to fall a little bit, but he nods. “Yeah, sure.”

Jeff blinks. For all that he’s wanted this, for as long as it’s been his chief jackoff fantasy, he’d never imagined that it’d be something Jensen would want, too. And even if it clearly is, Jeff’s unsure what that means. Or, at least, what else it might mean.

Jensen has taken off his undershirt and is attempting to clean himself up. Jeff crosses back over, takes the shirt out of Jensen’s hands and starts wiping him down. Jensen takes in a breath. Jeff turns his face in and taps a light kiss to Jensen’s temple. “You’re scorching hot, you know that?”

Jensen shudders along the length of Jeff’s body before sighing. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” is what he says.

Jeff tightens his arms around Jensen’s back and leans in. “Yeah?”

“Yes. God. Ever since-- Fuck, I don’t even--”

“Sh,” says Jeff. “It’s alright. I got you.” And they stay like that for a while, Jeff rubbing circles on Jensen’s back, more content than he’s been in a long while.

Jensen stretches in his arms, nuzzling at Jeff’s beard, and Jeff hums. Soon Jensen’s stretch turns into something more like a writhe and he looks up, wicked gleam in his eye. “Your chair,” he says.

Jeff quirks a brow. “My chair?”

Jensen’s blushing. “When I jacked off? I’d think about sucking you off in that chair.” He hooks a thumb in the direction of the recliner. Jeff can feel Jensen’s cock nudging at his hip.

“Oh yeah?”

Jensen nods. Jeff skims his hands down Jensen’s back, down into his boxers, circling a finger around Jensen’s hole. When he presses in, the way is slick with his come. He says, “I think something can be arranged.” And muscles Jensen in the right direction.

The End  


* * *


End file.
